The relation between eye movement and brain function is a subject of interest to the National Eye Institute. -By comparing eye movement in healthy volunteers to research conducted on patients who have difficulty moving their eyes, the National Eye Institute hopes to develop and improve diagnostic procedures for people with eye diseases. Objectives: -To study eye movement in 100 healthy adult and child volunteers. -To understand how individuals see visual patterns and how eye movement affects the ability to see.